Wildfire
by Ambraya
Summary: Post Endgame, Chakotay visits Kathryn whose living on a ranch in New Mexico


Wildfire

She hoisted the saddle she had just cleaned onto the railing with ease. She loved the smell of the leather when cleaned. Going over to the other side of the barn, she began cleaning off some shelves. It had been a productive morning so far. Staying busy was her aim. Waking early every day, as was her habit, she would have several chores done before the sun came up.

Her days usually were the same. She did chores in the morning, wrote in the afternoon, and in the early evening, she saddled up and rode through the hills. She would return home just as the sun was setting over the mountains in the distance. After the ride, she would swim in the indoor pool. That was her one real concession to her new life. She loved the pool. It was not only terrific exercise, but later she would hopefully sleep better.

Sleep! That was the one thing she dreaded each night. It was usually a restless sleep - the time when her ghosts and demons came out to haunt her. She thought it was ironic that for years she had been on a ship with almost a hundred and fifty people, and she was more alone there than she was now being the only person within twenty miles. Her dreams were of those they left behind, those that came back to nothing and of THEM. She couldn't bare to say their names.

Before leaving the barn that morning, she gave the horse a carrot. It was a treat he loved more than any other. She rubbed behind his ear as he ate the carrot. He seemed to like it when she rubbed him there. She also stroked his forehead. Finally she walked into the house.

Taking a fast shower, she dressed. Then she walked into the kitchen and picked up her list of things to get in town. It had been quite awhile since she had been there, and it was time to make the trip again.

Going outside she climbed into the jeep and began the twenty mile drive into the nearest town.

**Two Days Later**

As two lone figures materialized after beaming down from the shuttle above, they looked around.

"Boy, is this ever small town! I can't imagine her living here!""Well, Tom, not everybody lives in big cities. And, this is the info your dad managed to get. He had to pull a lot of strings just to get this. I just hope it's right. What shall we do first?"

"There's some kind of grocery over there. Let's head that way, Belanna."

As they entered the building, several customers and the clerk turned to look at them. It was unusual seeing anyone in a Starfleet uniform around the area.

Tom walked over to the clerk and held out a padd with her picture on it. "Sir, have you seen this lady around here?"

"Let me get a close look, sonny." the clerk said as he squinted at the picture on the padd.

"Well, sir. That's a mighty fine looking woman. Looks kind of like Jane that comes in here. But, she doesn't wear a uniform and her hair isn't all tied up like that."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Nope. She lives on one of the ranches out there somewhere." He waved his hand. Suddenly, he saw another guy who worked in there. "Johnny, you're outside a lot. You know which direction Jane comes from? And, what does she drive?"

Johnny came over to them, "She comes from the west out toward the mountains. She drives a jeep. She was just here for supplies a couple of days ago. I was the only one here when she came in. She was in a hurry to get back to the ranch. I know she stopped at the feed store to get feed for her horse."

"Thank you for your help. We appreciate it."

The pair left the grocery and walked around to the back of the building. There they asked to be beamed back up to the shuttle. They re-materialized in front of Tuvok. He waited for them to speak.

"She lives out west of town somewhere. At least that's the direction she comes from when she does come into town. That isn't often, but she was here two days ago."

"We can scan that area. It doesn't look very populated down there. We should be able to find her," Tuvok began to work the scanners as he spoke.

It wasn't long before he found her. "There's a ranch about twenty miles from town. She's there. Must be where she lives. I can send you down now. We need this done as quickly as possible. While you were on the planet, I heard from the EMH. He's not doing well. We must get her to help him, or Chakotay will die."

"Transport us down now. It's all we can do."

Kathryn was in her kitchen. As soon as she heard the sound, she knew what it was. The transporter beam deposited Tom and Belanna right before her.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We've been trying to find you, Kathryn. Chakotay needs you."

"That's a laugh. He hasn't needed me for years. He's got the Borg babe to take care of him."

"No, he doesn't. She left right after you did." Tom said, "And, you're the only one who can help him. He's dying, Kathryn."

"We all must die sometime, Tom!"

Belanna grabbed her arm, "There was a time when you cared very much for him, Kathryn. Please, he needs your help."

"Then he should ask me."

"He can't," Tom explained, "He's in a coma. Remember when we had to leave the two of you back on that planet. The Vidians cured your disease. The doctor couldn't. Anyway, it's back, back in Chakotay. The doc has tried everything. He needs your blood cells."

Kathryn looked shocked at the news. " Oh, no! Where is he?"

"Starfleet Medical"

Suddenly it truly sunk in that he could die. Her heart began beating faster. "I'll have to contact the neighbors. They help out here when I'm gone. I can be ready to transport in the morning, but not before then."

"What time?"

"0700 hours. I'll be outside. You can have me beamed up."

"Ok, we'll have Tuvok beam you up. Thank you, Kathryn. We were worried that you wouldn't do it."

"I'll give the doc what he needs, but I need to return here immediately. I don't really want to leave this place."

"I understand," Tom said, "It's nice being in one place, and this place is beautiful."

They stayed a few more minutes. Kathryn walked them out side. As they dematerialized, she walked toward the barn. She'd ride Wildfire over to the neighbors to let them know she'd be gone. She knew they'd look after the place, and Alan would ride Wildfire.

That night her dreams were of Chakotay. She dreamed of their time on New Earth. There they had a terrific sexual relationship. They had sex time and time again all over the area. They used every position possible. Chakotay had been an outstanding lover with amazing stamina. But after they returned, she had put a stop to their sexual relationship.

Over the years, Chakotay had short relationships with several women, but none lasted. She was surprised his relationship with Seven had apparently lasted as long as it did. The norm was ten days.

She remembered the night she found out about him and Seven. She had walked into Sandrines where Tom, Harry and Mike was playing pool. Tom had commed her to ask if she would play so they could make it a foursome. Belanna was busy in engineering.

Kathryn hadn't been there long, when the door opened and in walked Chakotay with Seven. When they saw her, Chakotay looked a little embarrassed. Seven, on the other hand, put her arm around him and drew him close while smirking at Kathryn.

Kathryn had continued playing pool with the guys, but every time she looked up, Seven would grab on tighter to Chakotay.

Finally, the game was over and Mike, who had been watching Seven's actions asked Kathryn to dance. The pool table was pushed back and slow dance music came on. Mike was, next to Chakotay, the best dancer on the ship. They danced very close with Mike moving his lips across the side of Kathryn's neck. He was doing it on purpose to see if there would be a reaction from Chakotay. And Chakotay was watching every move. Finally, the dance ended. Mike and Kathryn remained on the dance floor. He took his hand and moved it under her chin. Gently he lifted her face and bent down and kissed her a deep loving kiss. Tom and Harry both said later that Chakotay's eyes got huge, he grabbed Seven and pulled her out of there in a huff. As soon as they were gone, the four remaining people laughed. All knew that Mike was very devoted to his wife, Mary, who he hoped was waiting for him back home.

"I hope you aren't angry with me, Captain. I just couldn't resisted the opportunity to tick Chakotay off."

"I'm not angry, Mike. I thought it was great. I got two things out of it." She explained as he looked puzzled, "I got a fantastic kiss from a wonderful friend and I got to see Chakotay ticked off! What is he doing with her anyway?"

Tom spoke up, "I wonder if he knows about all the metal she still has on the outside of her body and the fake boobs. Or, maybe he likes running his hands over cold metal and flat surfaces!"

**Back in New Mexico**

Kathryn set her memories aside and took care of what she had to do. She hoped that she didn't need to stay long in California. However, she did decide that while she was there, she'd do some shopping. There wasn't much in the way of clothing stores and shoe shops anywhere around where she lived. Not that she needed much. She never went anywhere except into town for supplies.

The next morning, she hugged Wildfire goodbye. She gave him an extra carrot and rubbed behind his ear an extra long time.

Finally, she stood in the yard with a small bag and waited to be beamed aboard the shuttle that would take her to Starfleet. She only had to wait a few minutes. Tuvok welcomed her aboard. She was happy to see him. They talked some on their way mainly about Tuvok's family.

He beamed her down in front of Starfleet Medical. She entered and asked for directions to the EMH's office. Immediately, she was escorted there. Several people that she passed recognized her and stood staring. It was the main reason she had left the area. The stares were terrible, almost as bad as people wanting to touch her.

As she entered the office, she saw him standing there looking at a file. He looked up as she entered and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it. I was afraid that you would be too late."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was needed until late yesterday. How soon can we get this done?"

He went over to a cabinet and opened a draw. Taking out a padd and a couple of pieces of equipment, he said, "We can do this right now."

"Good. And, this one time will do it?"

"Yes, do you want to stick around to make sure it does?"

"No, I have a couple of things I might as well do here while I'm in the city and then I need to return home."

"Don't you want to see him?"

"No, I have no need to see him." She was afraid that if she saw him, she'd never want to leave. She needed to be strong.

"You have a strange way of treating your old friends."

"Goes both ways, doctor. Can you hurry up? If this doesn't work, le me know. Perhaps you'll be able to try it again."

"Sit in that chair, and I can take your cells. I don't need too many. It may hurt a little, but it's not too painful."

Less than ten minutes later, he was finished. She started to get up, but fell back into the chair. She looked like she was going to faint. The doc put a hypospray to her neck and injected it.

"Sit there for a few minutes. The hypo should take care of it. You know, Captain, the crew cares about you. They worry that you aren't taking care of yourself."

"You can tell them not to worry. They need to move on with their lives. I did. And, I'm happy." She looked up and smiled.

He studied her face. Suddenly it hit him. She looked good. She looked happy. His mind searched for another adjective and settled on content. She was content. Indeed what ever she was doing, she was happy doing it! And, he for one was happy for her. Secretly, he had loved her for years.

She smile a smile he loved so well. Then, she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you doc." Before he could say anything, she turned and left his office.

She immediately left Starfleet property and began walking to the shopping area of San Francisco. The next several hours she bought a couple of things that she needed and had a great lunch. She was thankful that she didn't run into anyone she knew. She wasn't there to visit.

Spending the night in a hotel, she decided to leave early the next morning. A part of her wanted to return to Starfleet Medical and see about Chakotay. But, she knew that even without Seven, he had moved on with his life as well. And, she learned distance has a way of killing romance eventually.

The next morning, she returned to the ranch. Wildfire was waiting for her. She led him out into the corral while she cleaned his stall. Then standing in the doorway of the barn, she watched him gallop around the enclosure. He had such a regal bearing. Later she brought him back into the coolness of the barn and curried him.

Finally, she went back into the house. Getting a snack out of the kitchen, she went to her desk. She loved her desk. It was one of the few things she had left of her fathers. The desk, a roll top, had been in the family for over five hundred years. Loving hands had taken care of it.

She sat and turned on her computer. She was writing another book. It would be her third one. The other two had been best sellers. She wrote them under the pen name of Katie Randolph. She was almost finished with the book. She had promised herself that once she finished it, she'd take a long break. Maybe she'd do some traveling. She knew that the Martins would take good care of her ranch and of Wildfire.

Three weeks later, with the book written and mailed off to the editor, Kathryn was working on some sketches inside the barn. She had always found sketching and painting to be therapeutic. Aboard Voyager, she had often sketched and painted when time allowed. She decided that later she would take her sketch book and pens with her when she rode Wildfire. They'd stop by the foot of the mountain, and she'd sketch one of the Joshua trees that grew in that area. They were so beautiful. The scene at sunset would be fabulous to sketch. She hoped to paint a picture of it someday as well.

Later, she rode Wildfire out to the edge of the mountain. She already knew which tree she wanted to sketch. As Wildfire munched on the green grass, she did a rough sketch, spending the most time on the tree. The mountains could be seen in the background.

Riding back they took their time. As they neared the ranch, she saw a shuttle had landed near the corral. She sighed at the thought of being bothered again. But, she felt a chill thinking someone might be bringing her bad news about Chakotay. Maybe her cells didn't cure him after all.

Finally, she made it to the barn and took Wildfire inside. Taking off his saddle and blanket, she gave him water and put him in his stall. She was delaying what she felt might be bad news.

But, when she turned to leave, she saw Chakotay standing in the doorway. Smiling brightly, she couldn't help but run into his outstretched arms.

After they hugged for some time, she moved her head and sought his lips. The kiss was passionate. They had missed each other so much.

Finally, pulling away, she asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I have a clean bill of health, thanks to you. Kathryn, I've missed you."

"I thought that you and Seven would be married by now. I didn't know that you two had broken up."

"And, I thought you had gone back to Mark. Especially the way both of you were glued together at the Homecoming Ball!"

"Walk with me into the house." she put her arm around him and he put his around her as they walked. "Mark did divorce Carla. And, yes, he wanted us to try again, but I couldn't. I wasn't interested in a permanent relationship with him. I honestly think that's why I never married him years ago."

Entering the house, he saw how wonderful she had decorated it. The lines were clean and muted tones. It felt warm and inviting. This place was Kathryn - warm and oh so beautiful.

Looking at her in the light, he realized that she was even more beautiful than she had been on Voyager. She had filled out more. She had a light tan. Her hair had lightened a lot from the sun. She absolutely glowed with good health.

He wanted her desperately.

Kathryn saw the look of want in his eyes, and she was sure he saw the same look in hers. She hoped that he would be willing to stay. But, would he really want her for a lifetime, or was he thinking more along the lines of a one night stand?

They went into the kitchen. She made him some tea. She poured herself some more coffee. Sitting down across from him, she finally began to tell him things.

"I've been in love with you from almost the first time we met. But, I was so afraid of jeopardizing things between the Maquis and Starfleet when we got home. Then New Earth happened. It was so wonderful, Chakotay. I didn't want to come back to Voyager. I wanted to stay with you forever there on that planet. Once we got back, I didn't feel like we could continue. I pulled away, but I never, ever quit loving you. I truly wanted you to make a go of it with Seven. I wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't me giving you that happiness."

"I think part of the reason that Seven and I broke up was the fact that I was still in love with you, Kathryn. I should have come to you right away, but I thought you were with Mark. In fact, I saw him several months after the Homecoming Ball. He indicated that the two of you were still together and had been since the Ball."

"He lied to you. I never saw him again after that night. Soon after the Ball, I found this place. I resigned from Starfleet, and I've been here ever since. I love it here. In fact when I came to give those cells to the EMH for you, I didn't want to see you."

He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, I was afraid, if I saw you, I'd never want to come back here again. And, I didn't think I could ask you to be here with me. Not everyone appreciates this kind of life."

"So you simply didn't want to give me a chance to decide that for myself?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I assumed."

"Yes, you assumed! I think it's great here. Of course, one of the main reasons it's so great is that you're here. I love you, Kathryn. I want us to be together regardless of where it is."

"Do you mean that, Chakotay?"

"Yes, very much so. I'd like to stay here with you. I'm teaching at Arizona State. I can commute in the shuttle. I teach just two days a week. What do you think?"

She grinned that huge grin that he loved, "I think that's a great plan. What days do you teach?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Well today is Thursday, so we have four days before you have to be back at work." She put her arms around his neck and drew his head down to her. After kissing him, she mumbled in his ear, "I want to feel you deep inside of me."

Smiling, he took her hand, "Which way to the bedroom, my love?"

She pulled him up the stairs. As they entered her bedroom, he was stunned. First of all, her bedroom was bigger than his entire quarters had been on Voyager. The wall that faced the mountains was entirely made of glass. The sun was sitting over the mountains. The sky was in its glory with different shades of reds and golds . It was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen.

Turning to her, he spoke, "It's beautiful here. I could never tire of this."

"I'm glad you like it. I do. Every night I'm so glad I found this place. Wildfire and I love it here."

"Wildfire?"

"My horse."

"I saw you riding. You're very good. You looked comfortable Wildfire."

"We get along fine. Horses know when you don't like them or are afraid of them. They sense it and react to it. Have you ever ridden a horse before, Chakotay?"

"This may surprise you, Kathryn, but, yes I have many times. One of my uncles use to live in Texas. We visited him and his family often. They had about ten horses."

"We could get one for you. The Martins over on the next ranch raise horses. I got Wildfire from them."

"Sometime this weekend, if you like, we can go over there. See what they have." He smiled the smile that always melted her heart.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss his lips. Picking her up, he carried her to the bed. Standing her beside the bed, he continued kissing her as he gently undressed her. Soon she was nude. He stood back admiring her body. _So beautiful! Not a mar on her body. Beautifully formed breasts and such a tiny waist! I want to spend the rest of my nights in her bed!_

He lifted her and paced her in the middle of the bed.

Then he began to slowly undress as she watched. When he took off his shirt, her eyes widened. He was all she had imagined. She noticed the rock-hard muscles of his biceps and the strong, muscular planes of his chest tapering down to a taut, flat abdomen. She licked her lips, as she could hardly wait to see what was hidden in the pants he wore. The huge bulge gave her some indication as to what was waiting for her. She closed her eyes briefly, and as she did so, he lowered his pants. She opened her eyes and blinked. Oh my! Seeing his throbbing erection, she sucked in her breath at the mere thought of having him deep inside her! Holding out her hand to him, she welcomed him into her bed. He leaned over her and began kissing her mouth with a hungry urgency. Soon his tongue was stroking her mouth to ecstasy. Slowly, he withdrew his tongue and began kissing the spot just below her ear that was so very sensitive. Her breathing had already started to change growing more ragged with each kiss. As he kissed her, his hands were roaming her delicious body finding their way to her already pulsating core. As he moved his lips to her achingly swollen breasts, his hand found what it was searching for. Ever so gently, he opened her petal-soft folds and two of his fingers entered her tight depths already slick with arousal. His mouth quickly found her tightly beaded nipples which he captured between his lips. He used a gentle sucking motion on each of the tortured peaks as her moans became louder. "Oh! Please take me, Chakotay, please!" She could barely get the words out as she was so aroused.

"All in good time, my love, all in good time!"He slowly made his way down her body to the cleft between her legs. Suddenly his tongue found her hot swollen nub. He ran his tongue lightly over it as she took a deep intake of breath. He knew she was close to an orgasm already. He began lapping at the nub as his fingers moved in and out of her at high speed. Suddenly, her body began convulsing. She called out his name as wave after wave crashed over her. He moved back up her body and began kissing her softly again. She loved the taste of her on his mouth and began sucking at his lips. He continued the in and out movement of his fingers. After a few minutes, he moved over her spreading her legs wider. He was ready to enter her hot, wet sheath. He placed his throbbing, rigid penis at the entrance to her womanhood. Gently, he moved into her tight depths. Finally, he was completely in her as the walls closed around his manhood. They slowly began a rhythm together that would soon pick up speed and bring them both to a violent, shuddering release. He suddenly could feel her rhythm change and knew she was ready. Soon both rode the wild and wonderful waves of ecstasy. Kathryn gave an uninhibited cry of satisfaction. This orgasm was even more intense that the last as she felt his hot seed spill into her. It seemed to take forever for both to come down. Finally he lay spent against her. Not wanting to hurt her, he moved off to the side of her and took her into his arms. He began kissing her delicious mouth again. He whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful!" He held her tightly as they drifted off to sleep.

Kathryn woke slowly the next morning. She had a fleeting moment of panic as there was something wrapped around her. Realizing it was Chakotay's body, she smiled at the memory of the previous night. _I could live with that happening nightly! He was wonderful, so loving and thoughtful. I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone! _

Chakotay had a strange feeling that someone was staring at him. He lay with his eyes closed remembering every moment of the previous night. Finally, he opened his eyes and sat up. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her deeply. "I love you, Kathryn, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Chakotay."

They lay together for some time just talking. Finally, they got up and showered together. Finally, dressing, they went downstairs to begin their day.

Later in the morning, they drove over to the Martins. Right away, Chakotay found the horse he wanted - a stallion who looked very similar to Wildfire. After riding the stallion for awhile, he felt very comfortable. He not only bought the stallion that he named Fire Light, but also purchased a saddle and bridle as well.

They made arrangements for Alan Martin to bring the horse over to Kathryn's place later in the day. He'd bring the horse in his trailer.

Finally back at Kathryn's place, Chakotay cleaned a stall for the horse while Kathryn took care of Wildfire.

After Alan delivered Fire Light, they took both horses out for a ride. They rode out to the Joshua trees. Chakotay marveled at the beauty.

For the next few weeks, they enjoyed many rides. The two horses got along well together. Kathryn and Chakotay were becoming closer and closer. They were beginning to talk marriage and perhaps even a child or two.

One day, they again rode out to the Joshua trees. They got off their horses and was exploring some. Chakotay saw something shiny on a tall boulder. As he climbed up to it, Kathryn stood watching him with her back to the horses.

Suddenly, she heard a hiss, and all of a sudden Wildfire reared up and came back down on something. Chakotay hurried back down and ran to Kathryn. She had turned and was facing Wildfire. On the ground in front of Wildfire was a huge rattlesnake. Wildfire had killed it. The snake was curled as if to strike out at Kathryn. Wildfire had saved her life.

After riding back, Kathryn and Chakotay had taken the horses' saddles off and gave them water and food. Finally they put them back in their stalls.

Kathryn patted Wildfire and kissed him. Then, she went into the house.

Chakotay went over to Wildfire and petted him, "Thank you, Wildfire! You saved her life. I have a feeling you love her. We need to keep her safe. She is our life." He gently kissed Wildfire as well.

Leaving the barn, he walked toward the house and toward the woman he loved more than life itself.

The End


End file.
